


Trampoline

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Series: The Chase Space [10]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Trampoline, chase space, the actual start, the chase space series, the start of the chase space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: The woven mat is slick with dew and their feet leave marks on it as they bounce, knocking into each other and grinning like idiots.





	Trampoline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artttho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artttho/gifts).



> Okay, so Sunday Morning was the first Chase Space fic I wrote. However, this one comes before all of the others. No one's moved in yet, they're still setting up. Also, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol inspired this fic. Enjoy~!

    Blitzen isn’t entirely sure what possessed Hearthstone to purchase a trampoline. They, Magnus, Alex, and Samirah had been hard at work setting up the interior of the Chase Space before they opened when a delivery truck pulled up right before sunset.. Hearthstone had immediately brightened, tugging Blitzen outside. A very confusing conversation (in which Blitzen played translator) later, there was a giant trampoline set up in the backyard.

 

    Regardless of intentions, they had all been eager to try it out. It had filled Blitzen with an indescribable warmth, watching his closest friends laugh and jump around like the kids they all were, not like they had literally just prevented Doomsday. It gave him hope. Maybe he and Hearth could do this: Run the shop, run this shelter, and get to finally live.

 

    After dinner, after the kitchen is cleaned, after the others have gone, he and Hearthstone end up back on the trampoline again.. The woven mat is slick with dew and their feet leave marks on it as they bounce, knocking into each other and grinning like idiots. The radio plays in the background, some soft rock station Alex had turned it to while they ate dinner outside.

 

    Blitzen curses as he lands on a slick patch of mat, knocking him flat on his ass. He somehow manages to take Hearthstone down with him. Hearthstone has a small smile on his face as he and Blitzen look at each other, their breathing a bit labored. It makes Blitz’s heart skip a beat. Hearth glows, like he himself is radiating light, not the moon above them. It’s dumb, they’ve been together for years. But seeing Hearthstone smile so freely when he’s usually so guarded always shakes Blitzen to his soul.

 

    They soak in the silence. Hearthstone rolls onto his back so he can watch the stars. Blitzen tries, but the idea of an infinite cosmos unnerves him. He comes from a cavern of a world: enclosed, known, safe. The concept of the vast, endless, unknown… he shudders, pulling his gaze away from the sky. Instead, he turns onto his side and watches Hearth instead. 

 

    After a few moments of admiring the curve of his jaw and the shape of his nose, Hearth finally notices him looking. He glances over, the corner of his mouth curling up.

 

   All Blitzen can do is return the smile. “How are you feeling about all of this?” He questions, his voice barely audible.

 

    Hearthstone sighs, tilting his head back against the mat. His eyes fall closed as he brings his hands to his chest, fingers splayed out.  _ Scared. _

 

__ Blitzen doesn’t blame him. Neither of them know a damn thing about running a shelter, about caring for a bunch of kids. Hell, they’re still kids themselves, thrust into responsibility and world saving. Gently, he reaches out to tap Hearth’s shoulder. He waits until Hearthstone’s looking at him to admit, “Me too.”

 

    The mat dips slightly as Hearthstone rolls onto his side as well, eyes shining a little too brightly. There’s a moment of hesitation before they’re both reaching for the other. Trampolines aren’t the most comfortable of places, but it hardly matters. How could it? Not when despite everything, everything the Nine Worlds has thrown at them, they survived. Even better, Hearthstone is still here with him. Through insane families, losing loved ones, being bond servants and everything else they’ve gone through together, they’re still here.

 

    They’re both gasping for breath when they finally separate. One of Blitzen’s hands grips Hearth’s shoulder tightly, the other tangled in his pale hair. Hearth has one hand resting on Blitz’s waist, the other cradling Blitz’s cheek, as if he’s the most precious thing he’s ever held in his life. Slowly, their breathing evens out. 

 

    Hearthstone’s eyes twinkle, almost exactly the stars above them. Except brighter. Everything about Hearthstone is so brilliant. Those gray eyes hold so many secrets and emotions. Even better, they hold promises of love and a future together with no end in sight. Surprisingly, that doesn’t scare Blitzen at all. Instead, it just makes him lean in for another kiss.

 

    They’ve survived everything else together. They’ll survive this together as well.


End file.
